1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer.
2. Related Art
An example of the liquid ejecting apparatus is an ink jet printer which performs borderless printing in which a margin in not left at edge portions of paper by ejecting an ink from nozzles which are provided in a liquid ejecting head such that a margin is not left at the edge portions of the paper. There is a printer, of those that perform borderless printing, in which grooves are provided in a platen that supports the paper, a waste liquid tray is provided underneath the platen, ink droplets that fall outside of the edge portions of the paper are received by an absorbent material that is disposed in the grooves, and the ink that is received by the absorbent material is guided into the waste liquid tray (for example, JP-A-2004-142125).
In the printer described above, there is a case in which the ink is discharged from the nozzles into a cap member or the like that is disposed on the outside of a transport path of the paper in order to prevent or solve nozzle clogging. In this case, the problem is to efficiently collect the ink (the waste liquid) that is discharged through the grooves provided in the platen which is disposed in the transport path of the paper, and the ink (the waste liquid) that is discharged from the cap member which is disposed outside of the transport path of the paper.
Note that, this problem is not limited to a printer which performs printing by ejecting an ink, and is generally common in liquid ejecting apparatuses which collect a liquid that is discharged from a liquid ejecting unit for maintenance in addition to the liquid that is ejected from the liquid ejecting unit toward the medium supporting section.